Happy Birthday Cooperjordan!
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: As the title says


**Happy Birthday Cooperjordan! I know you said you'd accept just an IOU on this oneshot, but not getting as much done as possible makes me break out in hives XP as with all other oneshots like this one, if you're not Cooperjordan and you've decided to read this, then you're completely welcome here, but if there;'s something in this that you don't like, I can't even pretend to care, because this one isn't for you XXPP**

* * *

"So, I just head inside?" Cooper asked as he approached the mansion.

"Yep, same for everyone else. Don't worry about any mess, the place gets cleaned by the raw flames of hell after each use." I explained, "I'm only slightly exaggerating."

"And you're sure you can't come inside with me~?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We've discussed this, I don't do self inserts." before he could make a joke involving 'inserting', and I could see it forming on his face, I opened the door and shoved him in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Cooper chuckled, and went into the livingroom to wait for the first girl.

He didn't have to wait long for the fun to start. No sooner had he sat down on the couch did the first girl who'd been sent in for him arrived. Frisk, or at least a fully female version on Frisk, came in. she smiled when she saw Cooper, giving him a wink and beginning to strip out of her clothing for him.

Frisk's body seemed to straddle the line between tomboy and thicc, able to pull off either look depending on how she was dressed. She sauntered across the room to Cooper, getting down on her knees in front of him and rubbing the t'd pitched.

She moved her hands up to pull his [pants off as well as the underwear beneath them, freeing his stiff length. She licked her lips before wrapping them around his length. Cooper moaned as Frisk's head began bobbing up and down along his length, lubricating his shaft as she sucked on it.

Her soft hand moved down to fondle his sac gently, making sure he was getting as much pleasure as possible. Cooper moaned, letting Frisk do her work and enjoying every moment of it. He tried to last a while, but Frisk's evidently skilled mouth was too much, and he went over the edge after only a few short minutes, frisk smiled up at him, not minding at all as she swallowed down his release.

She moved herself up, dropping herself into his lap. Now was the time for him to test his endurance it seemed. He lined himself up to Frisk's moist, eager entrance, pulling her hips down to impale her on his length.

Frisk moaned out in pleasure as she began to ride him, holding onto his shoulders as she bucked her hips hard, trying to take as much as she could. Cooper thrust up into Frisk as she bounced, making her bounce harder on him as they picked up the pace.

He moved his head down to her chest as she rode him, sucking on her modest breasts as she rode him, listening to her moans getting louder, tight hole squeezing even tighter around his length for more. Cooper's hips slapped against frisk's as they ground themselves together, Frisk already more than happy that she'd been selected to go first.

Cooper could feel her enthusiasm as she kept up the rapid pace, legs locking around his waist like she was trying to claim him for herself.

* * *

Cooper had only closed his eyes to rest for a few minutes after his fun with frisk, but when he opened them, the determined human had left the room.

There was a note on the desk letting him know that he should probably go take a shower, as the next girl would be meeting him there. Smiling, he got up and headed to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water.

A few minutes passed before the bathroom door opened and the tall, green skinned pokegirl stepped into the shower with Cooper.

She was an Ivywhore, the plant type known for her 1. Her dozen strong vines, 2. Her many different powder abilities, and 3. Her massive tits, which her previous evolution was even named after.

The luscious DDs were on full display now, the plant type grinning at Cooper's drooling at the sight of them as she stepped into the shower with them, letting the water wash over them, glistening enticingly. He couldn't help pulling her close to play with them, groping them gently and loving how soft they were.

The Ivywhore moaned at the attention as Cooper went from just groping to sucking on them. Her nipples were much more sensitive than Frisk's had been, and her moaned made Cooper wonder if he could make her cum from just attention to her breasts.

He supposed there was only one way to find out. He massaged both of them, tweaking her nipples before pushing them together and sucking both at once as he continued to massage. He throbbed eagerly at the sounds of her moans, wanting to to do even more with her soft, lovely breasts, but determined to get her off before he did. It took a little effort, but he managed to bring ther Ivywhore over the edge with just attention to her tits.

She panted slightly from the release, giving him an appreciative kiss before lowering to her knees on the shower floor, her vines spreading over Cooper's body to hold him in place and massive his body as she took his solid rod between her tits.

Cooper groaned in pleasure as she poured a little soap between her tits, using it to strike him with to make it even better for him. She started off slowly so he would be able to enjoy it for awhile and savor it, but eventually she picked up the pace and began stroking hard, squeezing her breasts together around his length.

Cooper moaned in pleasure, hips pumping against her soft chest, feeling himself get closer as she stroked and massaged him more,. He only lasted a little while longer before hitting the wall and unloading hard, painting the green girl's tits white with his climax.

As he panted, he was caught off guard by the Ivywhore letting out a cloud of blue powder. He wasn't sure what it was at first, until he felt his chest growing and his ember shifting into a pussy. She'd hit him with gender dust to turn him temporarily into a woman.

He wasn't sure why at first, then gulped when *she* realized how tightly the Ivywhore was holding her with her vines. Her many, many, thick vines.

* * *

It was much later when Cooper, male again, left the shower, panting tiredly from the repeated forced orgasms and the feeling of being entered in every way possible. He wasn't sure how it was even possible to be sore in a body part he didn't even have anymore, but his pussy was still sore from the fucking.

This was a thought that left his mind instantly upon entering one of the mansion's many bedrooms and finding a particular dragon loli sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Kanna's expression was just as deadpanned as it always was, but the fact that she was waiting for him naked on the bed spoke louder than her expression.

As he approached the bed, the human dragon laid down on her back, spreading her legs for him. Cooper pulled Kanna's hips, burying his tongue inside of her tiny, exposed slit. He felt his formerly tired length become stiffer than it had been throughout the entire rest of the day as he felt how tight Kanna's entrance was even around his tongue.

Kanna moaned softly, visibly struggling to maintain her deadpan expression. Cooper interpreting this as a challenge, forcing his tongue deeper into her as he rubbed her surprisingly round hips.

He moved one hand in search of Kanna's clit, rubbing it with his fingers as his tongue continued to stir through her folds, looking for a weak point to make the dragon loli scream. He doubted he'd actually get that intense a response from Kanna, but he could damn well try.

Sure enough, the most he got was a particularly loud moan as she reached her peak and came, drenching his face with her sweet, likely magic infused juices.

His tongue had actually been made numb by the small current of electricity the dragon girl had let out when she came, but it was worth it.

He crawled on top of Kanna, leaning down to hold her tightly as he thrust into her. He had to hold in curses and his own climax as she squeezed his cock like a vice. Her smaller form held his cock like it didn't want to ever let go, making it hard to move inside of her at all.

Cooper forced his hips to move, working in and out of Kanna's tight, clenching pussy. Soon his length had stretched her hole enough that he could move in and out of her at a steady pace, but it was still holding onto him hard as he sawed in and out of her aggressively, Kanna's moans making him try to go faster everytime he listened to them.

The moment he looked down and saw her face, expression changed momentarily by the pleasure, he went over the edge and flooded her with hot seed, unable to hold it back. Kanna whimpered at the feeling, tensing from the filling and letting out another short current.

The shock hurt slightly, but it also kept Cooper hard so he could keep going, so he couldn't complain too much.

* * *

Cooper had fully rested from his fun with the other three girls, and was not on the hunt for the third.

He wasn't entire sure who it was, but the note he;'d found had told him that he'd need to put a little effort into finding her first. Evidently she was a fan of a little hide and seek.

He got more excited by the game when he found a note from the girl herself, signed with a ;33, which was the mark of his favorite girl from a property he'd admittedly not read, but considering the fan art, he didn't feel he needed to **(even though he totally fucking should and so should everyone 0_0)** after a few more minutes of searching, he found that he had been right.

On her fours in front of him, unaware of his presence thanks to his silent approach, was Nepeta. The cat troll wasn't wearing a shirt nor her pants, only having on her long green coat, rolled up now so her grey skinned rump was on full display, showing that the blue neko tail she had was indeed connected to the small of her back mechanically, and her blue cat face hat.

He approached his prey as quiet as he could, knowing that Nepeta wouldn't accept anything less than a perfect capture. When he was close enough, he pounced, grabbing onto the feline troll and holding her tight.

Nepeta gasped in surprise, giggling as she whispered, "With a gasp, the strong hunter realized that she'd fallen into a trap! The hunter had become the hunted, and now she was at her captor's mercy~"

Cooper grinned as his length rubbed between Nepeta's legs, brushing against the outside of her pussy, "The human couldn't believe how lucky he was to have captured such a beautiful quarry. He intended to have his fun with her~"

Nepeta purred, quite literally, as she began to grind herself back against Cooper's length, "The brave feline pleased to the hunter to be gentle with her," In a lower, more sensual voice, Nepeta added, "but she knew he would not, he'd use her as he wanted~"

Cooper couldn't wait any longer, jerking his hips forward and roughly penetrating the equal parts adorable and sexy troll girl.

Nepeta moaned out as she felt it, pushing her hips back as Cooper pumped into her hard, wanting to be as deep inside of the grey girl as he could get. Curiously, he reached out and gently gripped Nepeta's blue tail.

Despite being mechanical, Nepeta gasped, both able to feel it, and being extremely sensitive.

He gave her an evil grip, squeezing it hard in his hand and stroking it roughly, hearing Nepeta's moans become screams of pleasure as her pussy clamped down tight around his length, milking his cock as he thrust into her.

He could already feel his climax brewing, but no he didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

He was going to enjoy his time with Nepeta, not caring at all how sore either of them would be the following day.

* * *

 **And that's your lot this this year ^^ I hope you liked this and had a Happy Birthday Cooperjordan.**

 **As always, I'd like to remind all readers who are not Cooperjordan that while I'm perfectly fine with hate and flames on my writing, this was a birthday present, and I'd prefer you not target this one shot for flames. Cooperjordan is allowed to flame and insult it all they want though XD**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
